New Bat Family
by Crazy Brit 1987
Summary: The Bat Family is growing but will this be better or worse for Terry?. With old and current foes appearing how will the new Batwoman, Robin and Batgirl cope alongside him?. Re post of my old story Bat's Rising.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 1

"I'm sick of this, Terry! Every time we make plans, you cancel on me! It's like you just don't care any more," I shout at him through the phone. I can feel the tears welling up behind my eyes.

"Dana, you know I have to go whenever Mr. Wayne wants me! I mean Jesus, even my tutors understand. That's why they let me study from home," he tersely replies.

"I don't care, McGinnis!" I scream at him as the tears run down my face.

"You had to run out on my last two birthdays and our prom. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was spending most of prom on my own?"

"You think I wanted to leave?" He shouts back at me. "After two years I thought you would understand! Apart from the mutt, he is on his own, and he needs my help, Dana! Especially since he took back control of his company."

"Then why the hell doesn't he just hire a nurse? I mean, it's not like he can't afford it."

"Because the damn mutt won't let anyone else near him! He even growls at me most of the time!" Terry yells back.

"You know what? I have had enough of this Terry and you obviously don't want to be with me. So, I'll make this easy for you. We are through, so stay the hell away from me!" Sobs begin racking my body, making it hard for me to breathe.

"Fine!" He shouts back as he slams the phone down.

Filled with grief and disbelief, I finally collapse on my bed and bury my head in the pillow, sobbing my self to sleep.

…

It has been two days since that call, and after failing to find Terry at his mum's and college, I decide give Max a ring and see if she knows where he is.

"Hello, Max; it's me."

Max sighs into her phone. "Dana, what do you want, girl? I'm busy."

"I need to speak to Terry but he wont answer his phone. He isn't at college or his mum's," I reply.

"I'm sorry, Dana; since you two had that fight I haven't seen him either. He's practically been working twenty-four seven. Your best chance would be to go to the mansion."

Damn it, I _so _don't want to go the mansion. I've only meet Mr. Wayne once, and he scared the hell out of me.

"Max, will you please come with me?"

"Sorry, Dana, but I can't. With Terry busy and their mum out of town, I'm looking after Matt."

Double damn_. _I look outside and find it's pouring rain. Making a decision, I answer Max, "okay, I guess I better go to the manor."

I start taking slow breaths to try and calm myself down as I head out to my car. I hope Mr. Wayne is in a good mood, I pray as I drive off.

Pulling up to the gates, I jump out of my car and run up to the intercom while trying to get as much shelter as possible from the wind and rain.

"Hello can anyone hear me?" I ask after pressing the call button.

"Who is this?" A gravely voice replies.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Speaking, and I don't like repeating my self."

Damn, he sounds mad. "It's Dana," I say, "Dana Tan, Terry's girlfriend; I need to talk to him. Max said he might be here."

I stand there for what feels like ages, but then the gates finally swing open. Thank God, now I just hope Terry will talk to me_._

As I get back in the car and drive up, I can feel my heart pound in my chest particularly after I spot an old man with a dog standing in the doorway. As I get out of the car, the dog starts to growl and bark at me.

"Quiet, Ace," Mr. Wayne grumbles.

I can see why most people don't want to work here: that dog is huge_. _"Hello Mr. Wayne; is Terry here?"

"No, but I take it you are the reason he is so distracted lately."

"Yes, sir; we had a huge fight two days ago, and I wanted to apologize, but he won't answer his phone," I explain, before suddenly realizing I've started crying and shaking again.

"You better come in then."

As I walk up the steps he calls out to his dog, "Ace, heal."

As I follow Mr. Wayne into a huge study, my initial anxiety starts to leave, the old man no longer seeming so scary any more.

"Take a seat Miss Tan," he invites; so I do, choosing the sofa beside his armchair. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you. So if Terry isn't here, why did you let me in?" I nervously ask, wringing my hands in my lap.

"Do you love Terry?"

I gasp, the unexpected bluntness of his question for some reason shocking me. My eyes momentarily travel down to hands before I lift my head to look Mr. Wayne straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I do; very much," I reply with certainty.

"Then I think you need to see something." Mr. Wayne stands up and walks over to a grandfather clock behind him. "Terry won't be happy since I've told him several times to keep this secret from everyone, even you. But if it's the only way he can concentrate at work and stop making rookie mistakes, then I have no choice."

I let out a shriek of surprise and jump back as the clock moves aside to reveal a secret staircase.

I look at Mr. Wayne questioningly, "what's down there?"

"The reason I need Terry around so much. So, Miss Tan, are you ready to learn our best kept secret or not?"

Please don't be some kind of torture chamber or dungeon, I think to myself as I head down the stairs with Mr. Wayne following me.

When I reach the bottom, my attention falls on a gargantuan computer with someone occupying its chair, but since the back is facing me, I can't see who it is.

My eyes quickly roam around my new surroundings, finding in one corner a huge penny, beside which are display cases housing old costumes; I quickly recognize one belonging to Harley Quinn amongst others, while opposite to these is the current Batmobile. As I turn back to Mr. Wayne, I see four more cases by the stairs, displaying the old Batsuit along with Nightwing's, Batgirl's and Robin's; but the last one is empty for some reason.

"Oh my God, you're the original Batman! But that means-" As I spin to face the person in the chair, they turn at the sound of my voice.

"Dana?" I find myself staring at none other than the new Batman, his white lenses wide with surprise. He quickly pulls his cowl off to reveal the very familiar face I know so well.

I recoil with shock and anger before rounding on him. "McGinnis, I'm going to kill you for keeping this from me!"

…

AN; Just a quick note so you all know where I am this story is set a year after "return of the joker". Yes this will be a repost of my old series I managed to recover all but the epilogue of Bat's Rising. Nightwing Beyond I will have to re do from scratch. Also it will now be one long story. Should be able to repost the old stuff every Saturday as it will give me time to fix any left over errors and remind my self of details.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 2

Still standing at the bottom of the stairs, I continue to glare at Terry.

"Dana, I wanted to tell you; but if Inque or any of the others ever found out my identity, they would hurt or even kill you to get to me."

"What?" I shout at him. "You think I can't look after myself?" The glare I give him doesn't seem to faze him much, so I walk up to him, grab the collar of his suit and pull it down so his face is level with mine. "You might be Batman, but it doesn't mean I can't kick your arse," I growl at him.

As I storm off towards the stairs, Terry reaches out a hand and grabs my shoulder. ''Ok McGinnis, you asked for it''. I spin out of his grip, then drop to a crouch and punch him in the gut. As he doubles over, I stand up and knee him in the chin before swinging around again and kicking him in the side of the head, making him fall back.

"Told you I can kick your arse," I smirk at him. God, that felt amazing."Mr. Wayne, is there a punching bag or something around here? I think Terry has had enough for now, but I still need to hit something."I ask, hiding the fact I'm surprised he hasn't moved away from his spot at the foot of the staircase.

"There is a gym across from the office; feel free to use it, Miss Tan"

"Thank you."

I catch a flash of a smirk as I walk past him. I guess he thinks Terry needs a bit of a kick now and again.

…

I'm still laying on the cave floor in shock, clutching my stomach as I watch Dana head back up to the mansion. God, I haven't been in this much pain since those 10 jokers ganged up on me.

"You ok?" Bruce asks. Oh sure, now he says something.

"Apart from bruises and being in a lot of pain, I'm fine." I glare at Bruce as I get up.

"So after all I have taught you, why couldn't you dodge her moves?" He asked

"Hello," I shout, "who would expect their girlfriend to do that?"

"I would."

"Well, yeah but your ex's include an assassin and Batgirl."

"You forgot Catwoman. You know, at times I was more scared of Barbara than any one else."

I can't help but laugh at this, which causes me to wince in pain. "Yeah, I can imagine. Is there any way to check on Dana? I know you have cameras all over this place."

Bruce is a little paranoid, after all.

"Yes but I'm not going to tell you how," Bruce replies, sitting at the computer and typing in a command. The camera from the gym comes up, showing Dana kicking and punching the bag.

"Damn, she is really pissed," I exclaim as she kicks the bag clean off the chain, sending it flying across the room.

We continue to watch her pick up a Bo staff as she approaches a punching dummy before she spins with weapon in hand and decapitates it.

"Well, good thing I didn't follow her, or I would have gotten my head kicked in; she must have been holding back. So how do you think I should handle this? I doubt pizza and a movie will do it this time."

"Well, whenever I upset Barbara, I went all out: chocolates, flowers, jewellery, fancy dinner and a show."

"Did it work?" I ask, but he just stares at me in reply. "Uh, forget I asked. I'm going out on patrol in case she comes back." I pull my cowl on and as I walk over to the Batmobile, I hear Dana coming back down the stairs.

"Terry we -" Her last words are drowned out by the roaring engine, but that doesn't stop her. "Terry," her voice comes through my comlink. Damn it, Bruce. "Dana, I'm sorry but I really can't start arguing with you now. I need to concentrate."

"I was just going to say be careful," she counters. "But if that's all you think I want to do, then you can get lost."

I roll my eyes at my brashness; I should have just shut up and let her talk.

…

After I terminate the link with Terry, I walk over to Mr. Wayne's side, glancing over and noticing he is breathing heavily.

"You ok?" I ask with concern.

"Yes, I just need my pills. They're on the table behind you."

Quickly fetching them, I hand them over to him. "Here you go." I wait for him to take the necessary dose before I ask, " Mr. Wayne do you think I'm a spoiled brat who keeps demanding all of Terry's time?" I lean on the back of his chair and stare at the computer.

"No; I think you are what you are hormonal teenage girl, and don't lean on my chair."

"Sorry!" I quickly apologize, straightening up.

"You can clear that table and wheel it over here if you want."

"Thanks." I do as told and use the table to sit next to Mr. Wayne.

"Not that I care, but why aren't you mad at me as well?"

Is he always this blunt? "I don't know. I think it's 'cause I'm a bit scared of you."

Suddenly, an alarm starts wailing, cutting off our conversation. "What the hell is that?" I shout over the noise.

Mr. Wayne turns his chair back to the computer and silences it. "Terry, the alarm at the Gotham museum just went off. You better check it out."

"Ok, I'm on my way. Call you when I get there."

…

A few minutes later, I arrive to the museum and begin circling it to scan the area.

"I'm at the museum. Looks normal from the outside." I land and activate the Batmobile's cloak before moving over to an open skylight. "I'm heading in."

"Ok, I'll be watching through the video link in your cowl"

"Um, Bruce, shouldn't there be guards?" I ask, finding the solitude strange.

"Yes."

"Any idea where the alarm actually came from?"

"No."

I roll my eyes and suppress a laugh. Helpful as ever, boss. "Great, so it could be any of the alarms in here," I sigh before suddenly spotting lights.

Bingo; switching on my own cloaking device, I creep towards them. I spot a lone female guard tied to a chair with no sign of any one else.

"I'm gonna get her out," I tell Bruce.

"You do realize it's a trap, right?"

"Yeah, it's also the best way to flush out our thief." I creep up behind her and switch off my cloak and cut the rope with my claws.

"You ok, lady?"

"I am now," she replies, her sultry voice taking me aback.

"That voice – it can't be her," I hear Bruce gasp. Suddenly, she spins around and kicks me in the face.

"Terry!" I hear Bruce and Dana cry out.

"Sweet dreams, Batman,"

The last things I see are her luminous green eyes as she leans over my face. The last thing I can remember thinking is why her before I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 3

"Mr. Wayne, who was that woman?" I look over to see shock on his face.

"Her name is Pamela Isley; you would know her better as Poison Ivy. I thought she was dead.'' Irritation flickers in his eyes.

"Oh my God, I have heard of her. She was one of your most notorious villains." I jump up and run towards the stairs, trying to hold back tears of fear.

"Miss Tan, if you go after her, she will kill you."

"I can't just sit here; I have to go help Terry," I shout at him, this time letting the tears run down my face.

"Then if you want to help, you can; but before you go, you should be briefed." He types something on the computer and brings up a file. "Read this."

...

Name: Poison Ivy

Real name: Pamela Lillian Isley

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 115 pounds

Hair: Red

Associates: Harley Quinn

Abilities: Expertise in botany, toxicology and Plant manipulation

Location: unknown; last seen aboard a sinking cruise ship; however, body was not recovered with the wreckage.

Background:

Botanist Dr. Pamela Isley was transformed into a human-plant hybrid by a science experiment gone wrong. With chlorophyll flowing through her veins instead of blood, she developed a toxic touch and a pheromone-fuelled talent for seduction.

Notes:

Ivy has an incredible immune system; no toxin or chemical of any type has been known to affect her.

In recent years Ivy has developed the ability to control and communicate through plant life.

She can manipulate men and women to do her bidding using enhanced pheromones and mind controlling toxins.

Ivy's skin tone has also in recent years changed to pale white.

...

"Dana, you will need this." Mr. Wayne hands me a black suit similar to Terry's.

"Mr. Wayne, you're giving me! a Batsuit?" I look up at him with surprise.

"Terry and I were watching you in the gym, and I think you have great potential; I've been making this as a spare for Terry, but it isn't finished."

"Ok," I barely utter since my throat starts going dry.

"Go get changed. I have recalled the Batmobile; I'll run you through the features I have installed on the way to the museum."

nodding I quickly run off to the alcove he is pointing to.

...

"Mr. Wayne," I call out as I walk back over to him. "There's a problem: the cowl is too big, so I can't see through it."

"Hold on." He moves over to the cases where the old suits hang. "Here, try Batgirl's on."

I pull it on and flick my hair through the hole in the back. "How do I look?"

"It will do; if you tap the side, it will turn the communicator on. Here, take these."

He hands me a short silver tube and a pair of lenses. "It's a collapsible Bo staff. Give it a twist." Twisting it as instructed I watch as the staff extends.

"Nice. What are these for?" I ask as I pop the lenses in.

"Night vision lenses that activate automatically in low light."

I hear the Batmobile approach, and once it lands, I jump in before the canopy has fully opened.

"I can fly it by remote from here so don't worry about steering or navigation."

I sigh with relief at that. As the engine fires up, Mr. Wayne's image appears on a video screen in the cockpit.

"The suit has servo motors that will enhance your speed and strength, a built-in grapple hook, and retractable claws."

"Sounds easy enough," I reply, hiding the fact that I think I'm crazy for even doing this.

"Good luck, Dana, and be careful. Ivy probably has all of the guards under her control by now, so the only way you can take her down is to either deliver a large electrical charge or physically knock her out."

…

As the Batmobile lands, I slip out and creep over to the open skylight, looking down into the room to find it has been covered in vines.

"Any last minute tips?"

"Watch out for Ivy; she may hide behind mind controlled people and her plants, but she is a lot stronger than she looks."

"Thanks; ok, here goes." With final thoughts reiterating how crazy this is, I quickly spot Terry tied to a statue with vines.

When Ivy saunters in, I can see why men drool over her. She has the figure most women would kill for; her bright red hair is stark against her pale skin and the black dress she's wearing only accentuates her bust.

"Those must be fake."

"If you mean Ivy's bust, they're real. "

I raise an eyebrow under the cowl. "And how would you know?"

An awkward moment of silence passes, making me wonder if he's about to recount an embarrassing moment from the past. "Nightwing," he instead replies, but I'm not totally convinced it wasn't actually Bruce himself. "He pretty much made the same comment you did, and she," he clears his throat before continuing, "used her cleavage to prove him wrong."

" Uh, that's not something I wanted to know."

"You asked."

"Yeah, remind me not to do that again."

I suddenly notice Ivy's green eyes are looking right at me; just to make sure she really does see me, I wave a hand only to find she waves back and smiles sinisterly as she mouths "bye Batgirl". So much for stealth.

A huge vine comes shooting towards me, and with a curse, I jump through the window and fire the grapple hook to slow myself down as I land on a statue. I turn to face Ivy.

"First off, it's Batwoman not girl, and second no body beats my boyfriend up but me," I yell at her.

Ivy coos and pouts at me. ''you're worse than the Cat was for the first Bat." I can't help but gasp at that.

"Seriously, Batman and Catwoman?" Ivy nods. "Wow, I never knew that."

"Dana, concentrate on the mission," Bruce shouts at me through the communicator.

"So Ivy, just between us girls, how are you still alive?"

"Please," she snorts, "I'm more plant than human now; as long as I have sunlight I can stay alive." Ivy moves over to Terry's unconscious body, her hips swinging seductively. "I only came back to check on Harley; I wanted to be sure that clown hadn't messed her up again; but being back in town, I couldn't resist having a little fun." She strokes Terry's arm before leaning over to kiss him all the while watching me.

I'm going to scratch your eyes out, you witch I think to my self.

"The old Batman said you where one of his hardest opponents," I say instead, trying to keep her attention.

"Yes, I bet I did make things hard for Batman, Robin and Nightwing; and with their body armour, I doubt it was very comfortable," she says with a sly wink.

I grimace in disgust and shudder ''so not what I meant"

She chuckles. "Well, what did you expect with a body like mine?" She runs her hands down her side for emphases. "Now Batgirl,"

"For the last time, it's Batwoman"

"Whatever I think it's time for you to die.; Batman be a sweetie and kill her."

"Whatever you say Mistress Ivy," he replies, suddenly lifting his head as he awakens.

As I jump up, a vine slams me into the floor, knocking the wind out of me

As Terry drops towards me, I fire my grapple and pull my self out of the way just as his foot slams down.

"Need to be faster than that, honey," I taunt.

"Lets see you dodge what you can't see," he smirks before throwing some smoke bombs around me.

"Little help, boss," I ask Mr. Wayne.

"Tap the left side of your cowl; it will activate the heat vision lenses," he guides in reply.

"Very schway," I smile when I do as suggested. "Damn, the right one is broken." I quickly throw down my own set of smoke bombs.

"At least if Ivy can't see me I only have to worry about Batman."

I suddenly hear jets approach and jump out of the way just as Terry flies past.

"What's the best way to ground him?" I ask.

"The wings are vulnerable, but even with the enhanced strength, you wont be able to rip them off."

"Ok, guess I better improvise." I jump as he passes under me again and grab onto his back.

"does my baby want to fly?" He mocks.

"Nope; just wanted to do this." I fire the grapple through his right wing and jump, snapping it with my weight.

Losing his flight capability, he fires his own grapple and lands on a support beam. "Smart move babe," he growls, clearly not happy with the assault.

Terry fires two bolas at me; I manage to dodge one but the other wraps round my legs, making me mutter a curse.

"Focus you beat him once, you can do it again," Mr. Wayne coaches.

As Terry drops towards me, I fight the urge to roll away. Instead, I bring my legs up and kick him in the gut, rolling both of us over so he lands beside me. I elbow him in the face, knocking him out again.

As I slice through the bola with my claws I call out to Ivy, "guess what, Ivy; I won and you're next."

"Not quite, Bratgirl. Guards! Finish her off."

Throwing down the last of my smoke bombs before dragging Terry out of the way, I watch the five guards spread out. I'm not too worried about them, though; they'll be easy enough to knock out. Sneaking up behind a pair of guards, I kick their legs out from under them then loop a line around their feet and fire it into the ceiling, causing them to hang upside down from the roof.

"Two down, three to go."

Noticing a lone guard not far away, I hide by a statue and wait until he walks past, getting close enough for a roundhouse kick to the head that sends him to the floor. A curse escapes me when I notice the last two guards are standing back to back.

"Boss I need some suggestions; I got two guards back-to-back so I can't get behind them."

"Use a bola, then just punch them," comes the gruff reply from Mr. Wayne.

"Well, here goes."

Getting as near as I can by climbing over display cases, I throw a bola around them, which by sheer dumb luck, they wind up banging heads and passing out.

"Wow that was easy," I mutter to myself. "Hey Ivy, any more guards to hide behind? Because you're next."

"No, but you will have to find me first Bratwoman"

"Come on Ivy, we're both too old to play hide and seek."

Suddenly, I feel a vine wrap around my legs and pull me up to the rafters where Ivy is laying on a vine of her own.

"Hmm, true but it is fun." She rubs her hand across my cheeks.

Oh forget this, time to play dirty. I head butt Ivy in the face, causing the vine holding me to let go. Before I drop, I grab the vine Ivy is laying on, swing around and kick her in the side of the head.

"You little witch," she growls before kicking me in the stomach.

Doubling over, I roll and grab her rising leg, pulling her over the side with me.

As we fall, Ivy uses one of her vines to catch herself; unfortunately, I'm not so lucky and slam into the ground.

"Dana!" I hear Mr. Wayne cry out.

"I'm fine," I lie as I roll over and spit out some blood, thanking God I only fell a few meters.

"Such a pity. I was hoping that would kill you." I look up to find Ivy pouting. "Guess I will just have to bash your head in myself."

As I struggle to my feet, Ivy lowers herself down on the vine. Before I can even focus on Ivy, she punches me square in the face. I hear a load crack as a sharp paid shoots from my nose before I collapse on the floor again.

"Poor baby Bat, time for you to die."

As Ivy launches herself at me, I use the last of my energy to do the only thing I can. I grab my Bo staff, and as it extends, I ram it in to her stomach and flip her clear over me. While she is down, I smash the staff across her stomach and then smash it in to her face, knocking her out.

"I win Ivy," I groan before everything goes black.

…

When I wake up, I discover I'm lying in bed. "Where am I?" I mumble.

"Gotham General Hospital," I hear an unfamiliar voice beside me reply. "If you're interested, you have three cracked ribs, a broken nose and severe bruising."

"Oh crud." As I reach up to my face, I realize I still have the cowl on.

"If you're worried about your identity, I warned the ambulance crew and doctors not to remove the cowl unless they wanted to get arrested." I look over to see Commissioner Gordon sitting next to my bed.

"How's Batman?"

"Apart from some bruises, most of which I'm told you gave to him," I notice she is smiling at that, making me guess she doesn't like him much, "Mr. McGinnis is fine."

" What!" I sit bolt upright, cringing at the immense pain from my ribs. "You know who he is?"

"I should; that's my old cowl you're wearing."

"Oh great," I moan. "I suppose you know who I am then."

"No; I might not like what you are doing but I respect your identity. By the way, he's the one who treated your nose," she points to the other side of me. I turn to find Terry still in his suit and asleep in the other chair.

"Nothing changes," I laugh and shake my head. "When can I get out of here?"

"Tomorrow," she pauses, "well technically today since you've been out all night"

"Great, what am I going to tell my room mate?"

"If it helps, I used to tell my dad I had slept at a friend's after a late study session. Now since you are awake, I'm going to go and give Bruce hell about letting you go out especially after Ivy she even gave me and Supergirl trouble one time."

"Where is my suit?"

The commissioner turns he head as she leaves.

"McGinnis is sleeping on it, but your staff is on the table there."

I grab the staff and use it to poke Terry.

"Hey wake up, you lazy idiot," I shout at him.

"Huh what?" He mumbles as he rubs his eyes. "Oh hi, glad to see you're awake."

"Yes, now get off my suit so I can get dressed and get out of here."

...

It isn't long before we are back at the cave and I'm seated on a table while Mr. Wayne checks my ribs.

"Ow, take it easy," I warn.

"Sorry," he grumbles. "Well, with some bed rest you should be fine in a few days."

…

A/N: and here is number three please let me know what you think of the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 4

Jeez, Bruce's study is so much brighter than the cave I think to my self blinking away the spots as Terry helps me to sit on the sofa across from Bruce.

"Dana if you want to stay and work with us, there are rules:

One, I'm in charge,

Two, no killing, ever,

Three, you don't go out alone until you can match Terry in flight and target training,

Four, you always give me one hundred per cent,

If that's a problem, there's the door," Bruce stares at me while pointing with his cane at the door, waiting for my answer.

"That's not a problem, but do I have to tell Commissioner Gordon who I am?"

"Not until you're ready."

I can't help but smile with relief at this.

"Bruce, are you sure about this?" Terry asks. I turn to glare at him.

"Dana beat you twice and took Ivy down on her own. As long as she follows the rules, she stays."

"Besides, McGinnis, how are you going to stop me?" I grin.

"Terry, show Dana around but don't train her until her ribs heal."

"Sure. Come on, Dana," he replies and takes hold of my hand, leading me into the cave.

After Terry has shown me the various training rooms, we head to the workshop where I see Terry's and my suit laid out.

"Sorry about the wing. Will it take long to fix?"

"Nope," he smiles. "Here, I'll show you. Since Bruce wants you to stay, you better learn this stuff. See, there's a pin at the top and bottom of the wing."

"Yeah, I see them."

"You just unscrew these and, presto, the cloth can be removed; then just get the spare, stretch it into place, tighten the screws back up and done." He stands back and rubs his hands.

"But how does it go rigid?"

"It's a special cloth that Wayne Tech designed. Just pass a charge through it, and it will take on a pre-set shape; see the pins are connected to the suit's power supply."

"Very schway," I grin.

"As for the surface damage just patch it with spare material. As long as the circuits are fine, it's easy."

"Can I try to fit my wings?"

"Sure go ahead; while you do that, I'll get some measuring tape."

"Why?"

"To measure you for your cowl. The suit conforms to the wearer, so that won't be an issue," he explains before walking away.

When Terry returns, he has a scanner with him as well.

"We need a scan for the security system, so place your hand here a moment," he says, gesturing to the scanner's glass face.

After my head has been measured and my wings fitted, Terry plugs a cable into the suit's data port.

"Once that's all done, your suit will have all the same set up as mine. So, what do you want to do now, Dana?" He asks, looking down at me.

A mischievous glint flashes in my eye as I lean up to kiss him. "Got a bed?" I whisper in his ear.

A grin crosses his lips as he lifts me into his arms and carries me to his room.

….

waking up an hour later I blink a few times then realise that I'm in the bed sitting up slightly I hear Terry come in from the bathroom.

''I better call Max. She is gonna flip when she finds out about you."

"What? You told Max but not me?!" I shout, my eyes narrowing in to a glare.

"Relax, Dana. I can explain. You remember that program Max created to find the Jokerz' identities?"

"Yeah?" I raise a brow at him.

"Well, it spat out my name, but when they attacked Max, I had to save her, and she ended up working it out herself."

"I get it," I reply, easing my frown. "But I want to be the one to tell her."

"Deal," Terry agrees as he sits beside me and starts making small circles on my bare shoulder with his finger.

Sighing I lay my head against his chest. "Any other surprises."

"Uh well," he hesitates before continuing. "After that fight we had at the club a few years ago, I met this other girl called Mel. We, uh, slept together once, but I swear I haven't spoken to her in over a year, particularly since I found out she was part of the Royal Flush Gang."

I sit bolt upright, unable to say a thing for a few seconds before I find my voice and round on him. "McGinnis, I am going to kill you!" I scream.

This prompts Terry to run out of the room butt naked, the sight of which compels me to burst into laugher.

"McGinnis, why are you running round my house naked?" I hear Bruce shout at him.

I wrap the sheet round myself and head for the shower.

"You just wait until my ribs heal; I'm going to kick your sexy ass all around that practice room."

…

"Hi guys come on in," Max greets Terry and me.

"Max, we need to tell you something important," Terry starts.

"If it's about Dana being Batwoman, I already know," she instead replies.

"What?" We simultaneously shout. I can tell Max is trying not to laugh.

"How? When?" I ask staring at her with wide eyes.

Max bursts out laughing ''I got you guys. I was just taking a shot in the dark."

"Max, you are evil sometimes," Terry groans as he rolls his eyes.

"I know. Do me a favour, Dana, kick his ass every now and again. It's good for him," Max jokes.

"I already did twice; that's why Bruce let me stay," I grin at her.

"Good for you, girl," Max giggles. The scowl we see on Terry's face makes us both burst into laughter.

It's a few days later that my cowl was finished, and Bruce had been kind enough to let me pick a different colour for my suit, which has been changed to a light grey while the bat remained that bright red. Once everything was done and put together, I'm glad to see that the change was for the better.

…

Sitting up in bed, I find Dana has already dressed but with her top partly pulled up as she studies her still bruised ribs. It's hard to believe that only a few days ago, Dana didn't even know I'm Batman.

"Morning, pretty lady," I start.

"Morning, Terry," she calls over her shoulder. "So, we still on for training?"

"Yeah, just give me some time to get dressed and eat."

"Ok, I'll meet you in the cave then," she calls as she heads out the door.

…

I walk into the cave and see Dana looking at the cases with her suit on but the cowl down.

"You look good in that suit, Dana," I compliment as I slowly study the curve hugging costume.

"Be nice and you might get see me out of it later," she winks.

"Only might?" I playfully pout.

"McGinnis, get your hormones under control," Bruce suddenly intervenes. I wince with embarrassment when I realize I hadn't seen him sitting behind the computer.

"Sorry," I mutter, frowning at the back of Bruce's head. "So, Dana, what do you want to try first: flight, target training or the Batmobile simulator?"

She shrugs. "Whichever one, I don't really care."

"Then we can start with target training. Just give me a minute to get my suit on." After I'm ready, I place a hand on the small of her back as we walk to the lift and head down to the training area. "A lot of the functions are linked in to synaptic controls, so if you think it, the suit does it."

"Schway," she grins.

…

As we step into the training area we walk over to the target range, which is a row of static dummies.

"The Batarang's have three settings: standard which is great for disarming people, shock which acts like a Taser, and explosive which is self-explanatory. Now like I said the suit's have synaptic controls, so just think of the one you want and it will pop out." To prove his point, Terry pulls out all the three types. "Like I said, it's easy once you get used to it."

"So I take it I just have to score so many hits before I can move on."

"No, you have to hit the bull's-eye ten times in a row before you can advance to moving targets."

"Then, let's get started," I smile, as I call for a Batarang and turn to the dummies.

…

"That was impressive, Dana. Out of one hundred targets, you have only missed ten," I start, not hiding my surprise at her performance.

She just shrugs "Why do you think I always win at the fair? I have good aim."

"You think you can continue or are your ribs sore?"

"I'm ok for now."

I give her a nod as I switch on the motors and the targets start moving in different directions.

"To pass this stage, you just need to hit the bull's-eye five times out of ten," I explain, but Dana gives me a grin that makes me wonder what she's thinking. It isn't long before I find out. "Jeez, Dana, ten out of ten! You're better than me at this."

"Nice to learn I don't just kick your butt in combat," she teases, patting me on the shoulder. "So what's next?"

"Simulator; it'll give your side a rest."

"Lead the way."

…

"This is the simulator," I explain to Dana, pointing at a replica of the Batmobile's cockpit. "Once it's on, it creates a hologram of Gotham. All you have to do is stay in the air as long as possible without crashing."

"Ok," she calls out, jumping in. "So how do I fly it?"

"It's pretty easy to drive. All you need to do is push the controls forward to accelerate and back to slow down, then tilt left to right to turn and up or down to gain to lower altitude"

"Easy enough," she grins at me then pulls her cowl on. "Let's do this."

…

It has been an hour since we started, and I'm amazed by how badlyshe's doing. "Dana, how can you crash with in one minuet ten times?" I find myself yelling with exasperation.

"Shut up McGinnis!I'm not used to something which accelerates this fast," she growls at me. "Can we try something else?" She pulls her cowl off, clearly annoyed with her self.

"Fine; come on, we'll try flight training. Follow me."

…

"Flying is easy. The wings and jets are also part of the synaptic controls; the wings will pop out and the jets will kick in when you think of them."

"Sounds easy enough," she gulps and pulls her cowl back on. "What do I need to do?"

"Just fly through the rings over this chasm." She gives me a look of fear. "Don't worry; there's a safety net, and you won't go fast enough to do any serious damage if you hit anything." I pull her close and reassure her with a kiss. "If you get scared, just fire your grapple and I will fly over and get you."

"Ok, this is scary, but I've got to do it sometime, so let's get it over with." With a running start, she jumps off the edge and fires her jets as she shoots towards the roof.

"Oh shit!" She screams as she dives back down just before hitting the ceiling.

"Dana, calm down; forget about the rings for now, just try and fly in a circle, ok?"

"Ok." She manages to level out and fly in rough circles. "I think I'm getting it, now what?"

"Now try diving then pulling up and levelling off as close to the ceiling as you can."

"Ok, here goes," she replies, sounding terrified.

"You want to stop, Dana?"

"Hell no," she growls before she tries shooting up but ends up smacking right into the ceiling.

"Hang on." I fire my own jets and grab her. "You ok?"

"Apart from a huge headache and my ribs are killing me, yeah I'm fine." She pulls her cowl off and I see she is crying from the pain.

"Come on we better get Bruce to look at your ribs."

…

As soon as we get out of the lift, I see Bruce with the medical kit set up next to one of the beds.

"I was watching the cameras; Terry, help her get the suit off."

"Um, that's not a good idea, Mr. Wayne. I'm kind of just in a pair of boxer shorts I borrowed off of Terry," she confesses, blushing a bright pink that makes me smile.

"Then McGinnis, get her suit off, then help her get some clothes on." He turns back to the medical kit shaking his head and muttering something about teenagers.

"Come on, Dana," I put my arm around her and head her over to the alcove where we store the suits so she can change.

A few minutes later, we walk back over to the bed. "Ok, let's check your head first," Bruce starts. "Look straight ahead." He shines a light into her eyes. "Pupils look normal so no concussion. Lift your top." Once Dana has her top up, we can see her bruises.

"Looks like you just aggravated the injury; take some pain killers and try to relax."

"You got it. Now can we get some food, Terry? I am starving." She looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, sure; I'll help you to the kitchen," I agree, holding a hand out for her.

…

Once in the kitchen, I hand her a glass of water and some painkillers.

"Thanks, Terry." She pops the pills in her mouth and downs the water.

"So where did you learn to fight like that?" I ask as we sit at the kitchen table.

Dana just stares into space for a few seconds then sighs. "My grandfather owned a dojo back in Japan, and he used to look after me while my parents were at work." She lifts her legs up on the chair and rests her chin on her knees. "He used to let me join in with the lessons. When he died, we moved here, and I stopped training." I move behind her and start rubbing her neck and shoulders. "But when you took over the role of Batman, I started up again partly to keep my mind busy and to give me something to do when you had to run off."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugs "I guess it's true what they say: what's good for the goose, is good for the gander. We both had our secrets."

a/n hope this clears up why Dana is so good at fighting and with the Batarang's.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 5

"Oh God, that feels so good," I cry out as I stretch out all my muscles. Now that my ribs are fully healed, it doesn't hurt to finally do this.

It's hard to believe it's only been a month or so since my fight with Ivy and moving into the manor. I head over to the changing area and pull on my suit, gloves and boots and buckle my belt. I grab my Bo staff and slide it into the special pocket I made on my right thigh, then pull my cowl on before I walk back out to the cave.

I look over at the Batmobile as I come out and wonder if I can go more than a minute without crashing this time. I head down to the simulator since it's the only thing Bruce is still not happy about.

I mean I achieved one hundred per cent on target training, which is something; only he and Barbara had achieved before, and I can fly almost as good as Terry now, apart from scraping my sides on the cave wall every now and again.

So why the hell can't I fly the Batmobile without crashing it?As I climb in and stick my feet up on the dash, I think back to when I told Barbara who I was.

…

Two days ago Bruce had asked her to come up to the mansion to invite her to a party he was going to throw in remembrance of his old butler Alfred.

"Hi, Commissioner Gordon," I greeted as I walked up to her. "I need to tell you something."

"If it's the fact that you're Batwoman, Miss Tan, I worked it out."

"What? How?" I blurted out, dumb struck.

"You forget, Miss Tan, not only was I Batgirl, I am also a police officer. It is my job to find things out."

"Ok, but how?"

She actually smiled and chuckled at the confused look on my face. "From the security footage. You told Ivy, and I quote, 'No-body beats my boyfriend up but me'. After that, given I know McGinnis is Batman, it was easy."

"Oh, so I've been getting stressed out about this for nothing then?"

"Yes; I knew the same day they let you out of the hospital. I just wanted to see how long you would take to tell me."

…

I snap back to the present when I hear footsteps coming towards me.

"Dana, you down here?"

"Yeah Terry, in here," I call back and stick my arm out so he can see me.

"Hey, sexy." He leans over the side of the simulator and rests his head on my leg. "So you ready to try the simulator again?"

"No; now that my ribs are healed, I can train you."

"Yeah, right," he rolls his eyes

I swing my legs and put him in a headlock with my knee on his throat. "Excuse me, but I kicked your butt twice already. Go suit up, McGinnis"

…

A little while later, we stand facing each other in the training room.

"I'm so going to enjoy this; consider it payback for Melanie, McGinnis."

We start to circle each other until Terry activates his camouflage.

"Nice try, Terry," I switch to the thermal lenses in my cowl and spin away as he tries to grab me.

As he comes at me again, I drop and fire my jets, shoving my shoulder into his gut and slamming him against the wall.

"Give up yet?" I grin.

"No, I've had worse from Shriek."

"Fine, lets up the stakes," I call out as I back flip away and pull out my staff.

As Terry fires Batarang's at me, I swat them away with my staff, then flip behind him and kick him in the back of the head. While he's down, I flip him over then using my staff like a pole vault and bring my weight down on his chest.

"Face it Terry I will always beat you in close combat." I pat his cheek and get up.

As I walk away, I hear Terry get up and rush towards me. God, he isn't going to try that again. I just drop and thrust my staff backwards between his legs and flip him up then, while he is in mid-air, I throw two bolas at him, tying him up so he lands hard on the floor. I finish the move by jabbing him in the gut with the staff.

"Now do you give up?" I ask. He just nods. "Smart boy."

I slice the bolas with my claws. "Now you can leave with dignity or try that again, but next time I will break your nose, got it?"

He just walks off, clearly pissed I beat him again.

"Do you think you could try not to break him Dana?"

Crap, I didn't realize Bruce was watching. "The way I see it, Bruce, if he falls for that same trick three times; it's his own fault; would you have in your prime?" I turn to face him, pulling my cowl off.

"Maybe once, but I would have expected it the second time and jumped over you." As he walks away with Ace at his heels, he calls back, "you better go get ready for the party."

…

Taking Bruce's suggestion, I find myself a few minutes later sitting in my room with Max and Ace picking out my dress.

"How about this one?" I ask, holding up Terry's favourite white dress.

"No I think this will suit you better," Max replies and holds up a purple dress we had found in the back of the wardrobe.

"What you think, Ace?" He tilts his head then barks and wags his tail. "Ok, that settles it; this one it is."

"Any idea whose it is, Dana?"

"No, but I think it might have belonged to Bruce's mom; I just hope he doesn't mind me wearing it. Oh Max, how is that side project I asked you about going?"

"It will be ready for you in a couple of days; although, I don't get why you don't just ask Mr. Wayne."

"Because I want this to be something I sorted out by myself; plus, it will prove to them that you can be helpful, Max."

She gives me a grateful smile. "So, are you ready to dazzle, Miss Tan?"

I grab Max's arm. "Yes I am, Miss Gibson"

As we head down the stairs, I see Bruce and Terry talking to a short man with Gray hair. "Dana, Max, I want you meet Tim Drake, the second Robin." Tim smiles at each of us.

"Evening ladies, and allow me to introduce my wife, Stephanie Drake."

He puts his arm around a woman in a green dress with bright white hair and blue eyes. He turns and we see a young, well-built man with black hair and dressed in dark trousers, a black T-shirt and a brown leather jacket. Beside him stands a woman with black hair, wearing a black dress standing just behind them with what seems to be a combination of middle eastern and Asian characteristics.

"This is our son Jason and his girlfriend Cassie Cain," Tim introduces.

"I hope you don't mind, Bruce, but after everything that happened, I told them all about my past as Robin."

Bruce shakes Steph's hand. "Not at all, Tim. In fact, I'm glad you did as I don't have to lie to them now." He then shakes Jason's and Cassie's hands.

"I'm glad, too, Mr. Wayne." Steph steps forward. "In fact I always wanted to meet the man who put my dad in jail," she chuckles at the confused look on Bruce's face. "My Maiden name was Brown; my father was a lieutenant for Carmine Falcone when you busted the gang you freed me and my mother."

Bruce nods with understanding and, after receiving an unexpected kiss on the cheek from her, he watches her walk back to the main room with her family following suit. The next person to arrive is Commissioner Gordon wearing a simple black dress.

"Hello, Barbara," Bruce greets.

"No Sam," she shakes her head. "He had to work."

"Well, Tim and his family are through there. They know about all of us, so there's no need to lie."

"Thank God. I've hated lying to them all these years." As Barbara heads off, Bruce goes to shut the door.

"That's all the guests."

"Not quit, old man." We turn to see a couple there; one is a tall, lean man in a dark suit with white hair and blue eyes on the steps, and the other is a slightly shorter woman with white hair and green eyes in a white dress.

"Dick," Bruce takes a step back.

"Hello, Bruce. I take it you remember Kori?"

"Of course; Mrs. Grayson." She just nods and glares at Bruce. Clearly whatever the reason behind Dick's leaving, she isn't happy about it.

"Terry, Dana, this is Dick and Kori Grayson, better known as Nightwing and Starfire," Bruce explains.

"So you are the new Batman and Batwoman I take it?" Dick shakes Terry's hand first, then mine.

"Yeah we are, Mr. Grayson," I reply, pulling his hand and giving him a hug before kissing Kori on the cheek; however, the gesture causes a static charge to pass between us. "Ow! Holographic watch?"

"Yeah," Kori replies. "To help protect Dick's secret; I don't like it, but could be worse, I suppose."

"Better than wearing a full cowl like we do, I guess."

She just shrugs. "No idea, never wore one; at least I can turn this off now."

Suddenly her appearance changes to the orange-skinned alien redhead I remember from the papers.

"Wow, you must be, what, 50 now? And you look like your still in your late teens!"

She just smiles back at me. "We Tamaranean's age much slower than humans, and Dick certainly isn't complaining." She gives me a cheeky wink before floating into the other room after Dick and Bruce.

Terry wraps an arm round my waist from behind and rests his head on my shoulder. "This should be interesting"

"How so?"

"I only know bits and pieces from Barb and the others in the Justice League, but I think Dick left to marry Kori and Bruce wouldn't go to the wedding because of Batman business, which is why Dick never came back."

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long night."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 6

"Damn it, where is that phone?" I scream as I hunt round my room.

"Got it; it's under the bed, here you go." Terry stands up beside the bed and passes the phone over.

"Thanks, Terry." I kiss him just before he heads in to the bathroom for a shower. Looking at the phones screen I see I have a missed call from Max shrugging I quickly call her back.

"Hi, Max. What's up?"

"That special project you asked me to work on is ready. Can you meet me at my house?"

"Sure see you in about an hour."

"See you then, bye. Oh, and bring your suit."

"Ok; bye, Max. Terry I'm off to Max's. See you later," I call through to the bathroom.

"See you later. Oh, and Dana, don't be late for patrol or Bruce will go nuts."

"I won't be, bye!" I call out for a final time before heading out.

…

As I come around the corner, I spot Max's distinctive pink hair. "Hey, Max."

"Hi Dana; come on, we need to go to the garage around the back," Max grins as she gets up and walks to the side of the house.

"Did you have any trouble getting what you needed?"

"No; thanks for giving me the money Mr. Wayne is paying you. It helped a lot. What does he put it down as on the tax form anyway?"

"Domestic Assistant," I roll my eyes as Max laughs.

"You mean like a cook?"

"Yeah, which is good cause I might not be good at it, but I'm still better than both of them." We both laugh at that.

"Here we are" Max lifts up the door to reveal a silver hover bike with a red bat painted on the front.

"Oh my God, Max, it's gorgeous!" I exclaim as I hug and kiss Max on the cheek.

"Now, for the most part, you drive it as normal; but I better explain the changes I made," Max starts before pulling me towards the bike. "I fitted a much more powerful engine and a turbo so it will now do 350 mph. If you push the red switch in the middle, it will fire a booster jet. The blue switch will turn on the camouflage and there is a two-way video link fitted in to the windscreen. Thanks for letting me study your suit's camouflage by the way; it helped a lot."

"No, thank you, Max. Now I can keep up with Terry without being cramped in the back of the Batmobile," I reply before glancing at my watch. "Crap, it's almost seven. I better get changed." As I kick my shoes off and pull my top off Max goes red and turns her back to me.

"Dana!"

"What? I haven't got anything you don't see every time you take a shower or get dressed."

"I know, but still, Jesus." I just laugh at the back of Max's head. "You can turn around. I'm decent," I call out as I pull my cowl on and jump on the bike "I better get going. I'll call you once I've ridden around for a bit to get used to it."

"Ok Dana; catch you later."

"Bye, Max," I call over my shoulder as I shoot off into the night. I figure I better call Bruce. "Hi Boss I know I'm late, but I'm on patrol so no need to worry."

"So I see. I hope the camouflage Max installed works on your bike."

"What? You knew about this? How?"

"Wayne Tech is the only company that makes the parts, so I set up a program that sends me the details if anyone orders the parts needed. It's a good way to track anyone who has access to and needs that kind of technology."

I roll my eyes under the cowl "Please don't tell Terry. I want to surprise him."

"I won't; I think a good shock now and again is good for him."

"So where is he?"

"Over the high school headed east."

"Thank you, Boss."

After a while, I spot the Batmobile. "This is going to be fun."

Determined to get his attention, I drive under him so he can't see me then use the booster to shoot up and in front of him. "Look alive Batboy!" I yell on the comlink as I loop back and around him so I'm level with the cock pit.

"Jesus, Dana! Are you trying to kill us both? I almost fired a missile at you, where did you get a bike from anyway? I didn't even know you had a license."

"I told you, you're not the only who has been keeping secrets." I turn my face and blow a kiss his way. "Now, where are we going?"

"The docks. Word on the street is the Jokers have a load of weapons and other stolen goods in a warehouse there."

"Ok, let's go then," I call as I shoot off towards the docks.

"Does that bike have camouflage?"

"Of course," I tell him, activating both the bike's and my own. "Is it working?"

"Yeah; we'll stop right above them then."

"Ok, which warehouse is it?"

"Number five."

…

It isn't long before we find our way to warehouse five.

"Well Batman, any ideas?" I ask, looking over at him.

"You go around back and look through a window. See if it's the right one and I'll try the roof."

"Ok, back in a flash." I slip off my bike and use the magnetic pads on the boots to walk down the wall then peer inside.

"You see anything, Batwoman?"

"Yeah, but not what we were expecting. Looks like a kitchen and living area; I can see shipping containers, though so the guns might be in those. What you got?"

"A shower room; in fact, that spliced joker is in here right now having one," he replies.

"Um, is it just me or does this look more like a squat for the jokers who have no home?"

"Guess we better check the containers. You see a way inside?"

"Other than the door, no; any skylights open?" I ask as I look up towards the roof.

"No. Guess we better make an entrance. Get back up here and help me."

"Ok, be right there." As I walk back up I spot Terry by using my thermal lenses. "Hey, we might as well switch our camouflage off."

"Good point. I've been sitting here for a few minutes cutting this glass and no one has looked up."

I extend my own claws out and start cutting the other side "So where are we cutting into?"

"Looks like the women's shower room." I turn my head and glare at him. "And don't glare at me; I used the microphone in my glove to check it was empty before I looked."

"I hope you never spied on the girls' lockers at school."

"Just once, but I knew you were the only one in there."

I punch him on the arm. "Pervert."

"Hey, I'm a teenager so sue me. If I wanna check out my girlfriend naked, ok done, you?"

"Yeah, and I'm going in first, Batboy, to be sure it is empty."

"Fine, after you, Bratgirl." He gestures at the hole. I switch my camouflage back on and stick my head through. "Ok, it's empty. Come on." I quietly drop down to the floor but slip on the wet tiles and land on my arse.

"Very graceful," Terry teases.

"Oh, shut up," I groan as I get to my feet.

"Come on." We walk over to the door leading into the main part of the building.

"I can't hear anyone," I whisper before carefully pushing the door open and we slip out.

"You go left and I'll go right," Terry orders.

"You got it." As I creep up to a container, I put my microphone against it.

"Oh God, Ghoul, that feels so good; yeah spank me, I've been a bad girl."

"I so did not need to hear that,"

I creep up to another container and hear someone snoring. "Batman, I think these containers are bed rooms. All I've found is some one sleeping and a couple at it."

"Same here, apart from the couple that is. I'm gonna check the containers at the other end."

"Ok I'll get a bat's eye view from the supports in the roof." I jump on to the container and then climb up a support beam to the roof.

"You see anything from up there?"

"Just people wandering around doing normal domestic stuff; no guns or drugs of any kind."

Just when I was about to call off the search, I suddenly spot something that makes me freeze in place. "Whoa, um, you better get over here. I just found a damn bomb!"

"What? Crap, when did the jokers start using bombs?"

"Nice to see you rose to the bait Batman." As I turn around, I see a joker dressed just like the original. "Oh, by the way, the bomb is fake. We just wanted to get you out in the open where we could ambush you." At this point, I notice about twenty jokers walking over from the containers.

"Well, you got me here. Now what?"

"Simple; now we kill you and Batwoman. You might as well come down here; we know you're there and if you don't," He points a gun right at my head, "I'll kill him right now."

"Fine I'm coming down," she replies before jumping and landing right next to me. Another joker points a gun at her.

"Now get your hands up," the lead joker growls at us.

"Think we better do as he says, huh, Batwoman."

"Guess we better, Batman. Two against twenty are not good odds and not much chance of dodging a bullet at this range."

"Dee Dee, get their belts off and take her staff." After the twins disarm us, they throw our stuff on the floor.

"And now, night night you two." Suddenly, the two jokers shoot us both in the thighs.

Just before I black out, I pull a dart from my leg "Oh shi…."

…

"Terry wake up!" Bruce shouts.

"Huh? Oh my damn head; I hate those darts, how long was I out?"

"About thirty minutes. Any idea where you are?"

"Yeah, looks like I'm in one of the containers, any idea how Batwoman is? She isn't in here with me."

"No idea she is still unconscious."

"Damn it, they took my gloves and boots; any ideas?"

"I rang Barbara, but it will take her a while to get the police force organized and get there. In the meantime, just sit tight."

"Ok, I'll keep trying to get Batwoman on the comlink."

…

Standing on top of Wayne enterprises, I grin to myself. "Time to prove I can do this." Flicking my cape open, I leap from the building and land on my glider before I fly off to the warehouse. "I'm coming to save you guys."

….

"Batwoman, wake up. Batwoman, hey. Fine if that won't work. Hey Bratgirl, wake up," I shout at her.

"Call me that again and I will kick your arse again Batboy," she growls in reply.

"You ok?"

"Apart from a huge headache and the fact I'm locked in a foul smelling shipping crate, I'm just peachy. Crap, they took my gloves and boots."

"Mine too; the boss called in help, we just gotta sit tight."

"Tight is the word. The damn door is locked."

"So since we are stuck here, anything you wanna talk about?"

"Hmm, how about how you cheated on me with a thief?"

Crap, me and my big mouth.

….

Making sure to land so the cameras in the Batmobile can't see me, I creep over to a sky light and peer into the warehouse. I count about twenty jokers, and since they are spread out, I figure this should be easy once I cut the lights. Slipping over to a cut open skylight and seeing it opens to an empty shower block, I drop inside using my cloak like a parachute.

"Come on, Dee Dee, let's have a shower."

"Sure, Dee Dee."

"Crap." I fire my grapple and shoot up to the rafters as the twins walk into the showers.

Might as well take them out now.

Pulling a bola out of my belt I throw it at the twins causing them to topple over and knock themselves out.

"Two down, eighteen to go."

As I move towards the back of the warehouse, I spot eight jokers seated at a table and playing cards. I smile at my luck before pulling three canisters of knock out gas from my belt and dropping them right on the table. It takes out all eight in a few seconds.

Suddenly, an unexpected joker walks into the shower block. "Hey! Over here, someone took out Dee-Dee!" He calls out, grabbing everyone else's attentions.

Crap I wanted to do this quietly. As more jokers shuffled through, another one below me calls out, "hey, there are some more people over here." Looking down, I spot a female joker dressed like Harley Quinn.

Oh well, plan B.

I jump down behind her and inject her with a knock out dart from my belt before she can scream. I dive behind one of the containers as more people run over.

"Oh crap there must be another Bat," one of them exclaims.

"What we going to do?"

"Shut up, there are nine of us here. If we stay together, we should be fine."

You wish; time for lights out.

Climbing up on the container, I quietly jump across and head for the fuse box at the back of the room, but stop short when I reach a large gap.

"Whoever this is has got to cross here at some point. You two stay here."

"What! On our own? Are you crazy?"

"You've got guns, don't you?"

"Yeah, but since when did guns ever work on the Bats?"

Damn; fear and weaponry is not a good mix; better be more careful.

Grappling back into the rafters, I stop above the two jokers and figure now is the perfect time for one of the Batman's old tricks. Wrapping a line around the support beam, I jump down and grab the two jokers, bashing their heads together then retract the line so all three of us are level with the beam. I then wrap it around their feet and drop them so they hang upside down.

That was fun; right, seven left.

"You two," one of the jokers orders pointing at two others. "Go guard the fuse box in case they try to kill the lights."

"Got it. With those two back there, whoever is doing this probably won't even get this far."

God, how dumb are these guys?

"Come on, the rest of us will head back to the middle. At least then we will see any one coming."

That's my cue for a new trick.

Pulling a disk from my belt I throw it into the fuse box.

"What the hell is that thing?" One Joker cries out.

"I don't know," the other replies, taking a step forward.

Idiots.

Pulling a remote from my belt I hit one the the switches, setting off the knock out gas . Once the two jokers are unconscious, I activate the explosive charge and blow the box up, knocking the lights out.

"Hey! What happened to the lights?"

"Whoever is doing this must be the one who took the others out. Quick, all of you back to back; if you see movement, shoot."

Grappling back up to the rafters I pull my blowpipe out

"Damn it, only four darts left," I scowl. "Oh well, time to get busy. Better get the creepy hyena boy first."

Activating the targeting camera on my pipe, I line the sight up on hyena boy's neck and press the trigger, hitting him square in the neck and making him drop to the ground.

"What the hell? Woof!" The lead joker cries.

Sneaking along the beam I drop another joker with a dart to the thigh. As the three remaining jokers start firing wildly, I get another one in the neck.

"Great what do we do now? There's just the two of us left!"

"Shut up, I need to think." Moving around the room I hit the other joker in the arm leaving just the leader on his own. As he starts firing wildly, I put the pipe away then jump down onto a container behind him.

Throwing a bola his way, I activate the electrodes in it and shock him until he passes out.

"Man that was easy." Taping the communicator in my ear so it's on the right channel, I call out to Terry and Dana. "Batman, Batwoman, this is your new partner Robin. Make some noise so I know which containers you're in."

Hearing them banging on the door of two containers behind me, I grab their gear and drop it near them. I walk over and spray the locks with explosive gel before I grapple back up into the rafters. "Back up; I'm going to blow the locks now."

…

Scrambling out of the container, I see Dana next to me already pulling her boots on

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; just cold from sitting on the floor."

As I pull my own boots on, I spot someone watching us from a window.

All I can make out from this distance is a black cape similar to Bruce's old one apart from the yellow lining and hood pulled up.

"Batwoman, up there." Dana looks up from putting her staff away.

"So that's Robin. I wonder who it is."

Suddenly, Robin jumps backwards out the window and disappears. We both fire our jets and get to the window in time to watch a glider fly off.

"Who the hell was that, Terry?"

"No idea; come on, let's get out of here."

…

"Bruce?" I ask after I call the cave from the Batmobile.

"Terry! How did you two get out?"

"Someone calling themselves Robin just helped us; we're going to Max's to see if it's her. Can you think of anyone else who would have the skill to make their own suit?"

"Well apart from Max, I can think of three others: Barbara, Dick and Tim all have the technical knowledge."

"Okay, if it's not Max, I'll go on patrol."

Dana lands on the roof and walks over to me, sticking her head in the cockpit. "Bruce, I grabbed a dart and some sort of explosive disk Robin used. I'll bring them back to the cave; you might get prints or DNA off of them."

"Then you come back to the cave with the stuff, and Terry, you go see Max."

"Sure thing Boss, see you soon," Dana replies.

Signing off, I quickly kiss Dana. "See you back at the cave."

Dana back flips onto her bike and drives off. As I watch her head off, I fire up the engines and head to Max's place.

…

Flying down the old sewer tunnel on my glider, I reach the concealed hatch in the tunnel's roof and fly up through it.

"Hi honey, I'm home," I call out to the woman with short, dark hair sitting at the computer. She spins round and just glares at me.

"About time. What happened to 'I'm just going out for a test flight', huh?"

…

As I hear Dana coming through the tunnel on her bike, I stand up from the computer and walk over to meet her with Ace following at my heels.

As she pulls up, she slips off the bike and pulls the stuff out of the cycle's storage compartment.

"Hi, Bruce."

"Dana," I nod. "Bring the stuff over to the computer."

As we walk over, Dana pulls her cowl off and ruffles her hair.

"If you don't mind, Bruce, while you do this, I'm going for a shower. I feel filthy."

"Fine, it will take a few minutes to do the various tests anyway."

"Okay, see you in a little while."

Dropping the stuff on the table next to me, Dana heads up to the mansion with Ace following her. I pull on some latex gloves and examine the dart she brought back that looks more like a modified hypodermic needle. Turning it around in my fingers, I examine the blunt end of the needle. It seems someone has just soldered or glued a ball bearing on the end so the momentum does all the work. So they're making their own dart's. That will make it harder to trace them.

Swabbing the end of the needle to try and see what was in it, I place the swab in the chemical analyser. I then put the needle in the scanner to try and find a fingerprint or DNA. Picking up the disk, I turn it around in my hands. It looks like this one is home made as well.

Pulling it apart I take a look at the electronics inside. It looks pretty simple, some sort of adhesive on the back to make it stick. Prodding a canister that must have contained some kind of knock-out gas, I swab this as well and set it aside to analyse.

The explosive looks simple too, remote electronic detonator; cutting the detonator wires so it doesn't go off, I draw some of the chemical explosive into a needle and place a few drops onto a third swab.

…

Switching on the camouflage for the Batmobile I stop above Max's house and jump on the roof, sneaking down to her window. As I look inside, I find Max seated at her computer. I tap on her window to get her attention.

"Huh?" Max turns to the window. "Oh, hi Terry, come on in."

After slipping into the room, I sit down on the window ledge.

"Max, I need a straight answer. We were just saved by someone calling themselves Robin; was it you?"

"What?" She jumps up, clearly shocked "Are you both ok?"

"Yeah we're fine apart from a bad headache, but you haven't answered the question."

"No, I'm not Robin. In case you forgot, I said if you ever call me that, I would leave," Max reminds me as she stands there, glaring at me.

"Can you prove it's not you?"

"You don't wanna believe me? Fine; look for yourself." Max points at her computer.

Looking on the screen, I see she has been chatting online with Chelsea and Howie; and after scrolling up to check time stamps, it seems they have been talking for two hours.

"Sorry, Max, but I had to be sure."

"Just get out of my room Terry,"she growls.

Jumping out the window and using my grapple hook to reach the roof, I jump back into the Batmobile.

Might as well do one more patrol. I hope Bruce and Dana are having better luck.

…

"Hmm, now that's interesting."

"What is Mr. Wayne?" As I swivel in my chair, I see Dana coming back down the stairs wearing a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a white T-shirt and Ace at her heels, while she dries her hair with a towel.

It's odd how Ace has taken to her when he normally goes mad at any one but me; wonder what Dana has done to make him like her.

"The drug in the dart used to knock-out the jokers was benzodiazepine while the disk had nitrous oxide."

Dana pulls one of the small tables up next to me as she gives me a puzzled look.

"So what does that mean?"

"They're both drugs dentists and psychiatrists use to sedate patients. Problem is it's easy for anyone with the right skills to set up a dummy surgery to get hold of the drugs."

"Okay, so what about the electronics?"

"Same problem. All easily available in the market and home made. So anyone with basic knowledge and access to a library or the Internet could make it. There was also an explosive inside, but again, it's home made. In fact, the chemicals used can be found in most household cleaning products."

"I take it no luck with DNA or finger prints then?"

I just shake my head. "Whoever built these was very careful."

…

Sure is quiet tonight. I might as well call Bruce and see if he's gotten anywhere with the disk and darts.

"Bruce, I'm on the way back. Any news?"

"Yes, but it's not good; everything is home made, even the explosive."

"Any luck with DNA or prints?"

"No, and before you ask, the sedatives are also easy to get."

"Damn; where is Dana anyway?"

"She said she was hungry, so probably in the kitchen or your bedroom."

"Okay, see you in ten minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 7

Pulling up outside the gates to my old home, I look up at the mansion. I forgot how big this place was. Ringing the intercom, I wait for an answer.

"Hello?" A young, female voice answers.

"Dana, right? It's Dick."

"Hi Dick, and yeah, good recall on my name."

As the gates swing open, I drive up to the mansion. As I get closer, I see Bruce standing at the doors in his normal dark suit with his dog at his side.

"Hi Dick," he starts. "I thought you would want to be here. After all, you were the first Robin."

Stepping out of my car, I walk up and pat my adoptive father on the shoulder. "Yeah, thanks. Who else is coming?"

"Tim, and Barbara; although, I think Barbara only came to find out what Terry and Dana know."

I can't help but laugh at this. "Some things never change."

As Bruce turns to go inside, he reaches down and scratches Ace's ear. "You coming or not?"

Heading to the library, I instinctively glance at the clock hiding the stairs that lead down to the cave. As Bruce moves over to the fire, I look around at my adoptive family. Barbara, in her brown pants, black top and her dad's old coat that she wears when on duty, sits in one of the armchairs reading some print in her lap. Tim wearing grey pants and a black T-shirt occupies the sofa opposite the fire with a far away expression on his face.

"Hi Barb," I call out to the grey haired, retired Batgirl.

"Hi Dick," Barbara replies, not looking up from the print out.

I sit down on the sofa next to Tim as he stares at the fire. "Tim, you ok?"

Clearly having been lost in thought, Tim shakes his head. "Huh? Oh, hi Dick. Yeah, just bad memories, you know."

We all turn our heads as a young man with dark hair comes in carrying a tray with a teapot and some cups, followed by a young woman, part Asian, carrying a platter with rolls on it.

"Terry, Dana. Nice to see you both again," I say.

"Hi Dick," Terry calls out. Dana just waves at me.

As Terry and Dana walk back out, Barbara picks up a cup of tea, placing the print out on the table. Leaning back in her chair, she casts a glance over at Bruce standing by the fire.

"So Bruce, any idea who this Robin is?"

"Well, you've read the report, Barbara," Bruce replies. "Everything was easy to buy, home made, and more importantly, was made very well, so it's definitely not an amateur. I also didn't get any prints or DNA. What about the evidence you have from the scene?"

Barbara just smiles. "You must be joking, Bruce. It will take our labs at least a week to even realize there are no prints or DNA. However, one of the jokers we questioned said Robin was male, and he used a grapple hook to string two of them up from the rafters, just like we used to. Not that it helps us much."

Tim just continues to stare at the fire. "Bruce, I have no wish to interfere after what happened; I turned my back on Robin, just as I'm sure Dick did when he became Nightwing. But when you do find out who they are, make sure they understand that no matter what they think, they are not invincible."

Bruce just nods at Tim.

"Well, to sum up what we know about Robin, he mostly uses home-made equipment, apart from a grapple hook. It's similar, no doubt, to the ones we used. Even the explosive was home made. The only things I can trace are the drugs they used: benzodiazepine in the darts and nitrous oxide in the disks. Respectively, they're what psychiatrists and dentists use as sedatives. The problem is there are over two hundred registered clinics."

…

Walking into the kitchen, Dana walks over to the stove and stirs a large pot. "Almost done. Hey Terry, get out some plates, please."

Fetching two plates from the cupboard, I walk over and kiss the back of her neck.

As we sit down to eat our chili, I glance at Dana. "Beautiful."

"Thank you, Terry."

"I meant the food," I tease with a grin. "But you are beyond beautiful, Dana."

"Such a smooth talker," she grins back then leans over the table and kisses me on the lips.

…

Heading down into the basement, I stand in front of the mannequin with my Robin suit on it, running my hand over the dark green arms and red chest and tracing the yellow R on the breast with my finger. I can't help but smile. Standing back I admire the dark green pants and boots. Taking the yellow belt off, I head over to the workbench and start refilling the darts and discs.

"Jason, you down here?" I hear a soft voice call down the stairs.

"Yeah Cassie, I'm just filling up my belt."

Turning around, I find my amazing girlfriend standing at the bottom of the stairs in her white dentist's coat and black pants.

"Ok. I just came down to finish off your mask. The stuff has arrived, so once I'm done, you will have night and heat vision as well."

"Schway." I smile at her, admiring her athletic figure.

Walking over to the mannequin, she takes the dark green domino mask off. Sitting at the other bench, she starts to work on it. Standing up, I return to the mannequin and flick the yellow lined cape out of the way to reattach the belt. I glance at the newspaper cuttings of my dad in his Robin suit hanging beside the mannequin.

Then I look at the pure black Batgirl suit with its yellow bat on the chest laid out on the table next to it. "Are you ready to come out with me tonight?"

"Oh yeah," she turns and grins at me. "I just need to finish our masks and fill my belt up."

…

Walking down into the cave, I hear Bruce and Terry talking.

"You sure it's not working, old man?"

"Yes," comes Bruce's blunt reply, no doubt a little irritated at being called old man.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs I see Bruce sitting at the computer and Terry tinkering with my bike.

"McGinnis!" I shout at him. "What are you doing to my bike?"

Turning around to face me, Terry just smiles. "Chill, Dana, we're just fitting the locater and recall equipment."

"Oh, okay then, never mind. I'm gonna go get some more flight practice in before patrol. Catch you two later."

After getting changed into my suit I head down to the training room and start flying through the rings. I smile when I realize how much easier this has become. I spot Terry, dressed in his suit, come in and stand right on the edge of the platform. Deciding to mess with him a little, I switch my camouflage on and fly up right in front of him, quickly wrapping my hands round his neck and kiss him.

"Dana don't do that; you could have killed me," he growls after getting over the initial shock.

Laughing I switch off the camouflage. "Yeah, but it was fun," I wink at him. "So why are you down here? You need the practice or did you just want to watch me as I fly around?" I ask with a suggestive tone in my voice.

Terry just grins at me "We're done working on your bike, so I came to see if you wanted to spar with me."

"Okay; after all, I love kicking your butt. It's payback for not telling me you where Batman for four years." I grin when I catch him wince with regret before we head off to the training mats.

…

As we start to circle each other in the sparring room, Terry activates his camouflage.

"Nice try, McGinnis."

I switch to the thermal lenses in my cowl and spin away when he tries to grab me. As he comes at me again, I drop and fire my jets to slam my shoulder into his gut, knocking the wind out of him and slamming him against the wall. This shorts out his camouflage, so I back flip away, pulling my staff out as I go. As Terry throws Batarang's at me, I swat them away with my staff then flip behind him and try to kick him in the back of the head; but he grabs my foot and flips me, forcing me to land on my back. Using my grapple, I pull myself out of his drop kick's reach. Damn he is getting better. Circling each other again, I throw my own Batarang's at Terry, but he just fires his jets and flies over me. I duck as Terry tries a roundhouse kick and sweep his leg out from under him, sending him crashing to floor. Flipping back up, Terry kicks me in the chin; then, while I'm dazed, he ties me up with a bola and sweeps my legs out so I land on my back. He sits on my waist so I can't get up and pulls his cowl off to grin.

"I win," he gloats.

Damn, he really is getting better.

…

"Man, sure is quiet tonight." I look out at the rain soaked city from behind the Batmobile's wind shield

"Shut up," Dana growls at me over the communicator. "At least you're dry. I'm getting drenched here; you'd think these suits would at least keep us warm and dry but they don't."

"Not that it helps right now, but I am working on some more upgrades for the suits. I'll look into waterproofing for you, Batwoman," Bruce replies.

Man, even Bruce sounds bored.

"Thanks, boss; and when we get back, I'm getting into the shower first, Batboy."

"No chance, Bratgirl," I tease.

Dana just bursts out laughing.

"You could just shower together; trust me, it's a lot more fun," an unfamiliar, feminine voice speaks into the comlink.

"Who are you? And how did you get on this channel?"Bruce growls.

"Relax, Bruce; she's with me, and you're right, Dana, it's freezing out here," a second deep male voice replies.

"I take it you're Robin?" Bruce asks.

"Bingo, old man."

"And since you didn't ask, I'm Batgirl," the female voice adds.

"Considering you know our names, any chance of you telling us yours?" I growl.

"No, Terry, we aren't going to tell you." I can hear the smugness in Robin's voice.

"There's no need for that," Bruce suddenly says. "I just ran his voice through the computer; after what happened to your Father, I'm surprised at you, Jason."

"What?" Dana gasps.

"Jason, as in Jason Drake?" I exclaim.

Jason bursts out with laughter. "Oh well, I expected you would work it out eventually, Bruce."

"I take it you know who I am, too," comes Batgirl's voice.

"Yes, Cassandra," Bruce growls.

"I prefer Cassie," she growls back.

"As in Cassie Cain?" Dana shouts over the comlink.

"Yeah, hi Dana," Cassie replies with a grin in her voice.

"I think we all need to talk, don't you, Bruce?" I ask. "You mind if I bring them back to the cave?"

"They've been here before, so there's no point in hiding it now," comes the gruff reply.

"Thank God; at least I can take a shower," Dana sighs with relief.

"Jason, you two have transportation?" I ask.

"Yeah, my glider."

"Meet me at Wayne Enterprises then."

"Okay, be there in a few minutes," Cassie replies, guess she must be one the piloting the glider.

Bruce and Tim are so going to go nuts over this.Swinging the Batmobile around, I speed off to meet them.

…

Arriving back at the cave, I see Bruce waiting for us. I land the Batmobile, and as I jump out, Cassie and Jason land their glider while Dana lands her Bike on my other side.

Standing next to the Batmobile, I study Jason's suit with its dark green pants, boots, sleeves and gloves, the red chest with a yellow R, and black hooded cape with yellow lining . He pushes his hood back to reveal a dark green domino mask.

Cassie by contrast, has a solid black suit with arm guards just past her wrist, a yellow bat on her chest, a pure black cape, and a black domino mask.

"Like what you see?" Cassie growls, startling me.

"Sorry, I was just checking out your suits. Do you have any tech built in like ours?"

Taking her mask off and shaking out her hair, Cassie glares at me. "No; ours are more like the old ones. Our masks have night and heat vision built in, though."

Ace walks over and growls at Jason and Cassie.

"Ace, heel," Bruce grunts. Walking away, Ace sits next to his master.

Rubbing his neck, Jason smiles at the old man. "You haven't told Dad, have you?"

"No," Bruce shakes his head. "You can do that yourself."

"Um, what about Barbara?" Cassie timidly asks, wrapping an arm round Jason's waist.

"You can face her wrath on your own. I had to suffer it enough, thanks to Terry."

Still sitting on her bike, Dana bursts out laughing. We all turn to stare at her, causing her to stifle it with difficulty.

"Sorry. It's just nice to find out I'm not the only woman he drives crazy." Pulling her cowl off, Dana wipes her eyes.

Before anything else could be said, alarms suddenly start blaring.

"What the hell is that?" Jason shouts over the sirens while covering his ears with his hands.

Sitting down at the computer, Bruce shuts the alarms off. "Multiple security alarms just got tripped."

Jogging over, I stand behind Bruce. "Which ones?"

As Bruce types a command into the computer, four video feeds come up.

"One of my chemical factories has been hit." Watching the camera, a black shape flies past.

I recognize the face. "Inque," I growl.

"Another is from the public records library."

"Blow it all up man!" Is the threat that blares from the feed before the camera cuts out.

"Great. Not Mad Stan," Dana groans behind me.

"One of the others is a street camera." Looking at the screen, we see a man in black with white equipment on his chest, arms, and head destroying buildings.

"Shriek," Jason mutters behind me.

"The last one is from the museum."

Please don't be Ivy again, I pray.

Glancing at the video feed, we see someone dressed in orange with black swirls stealing jewels from display cases.

"Spellbinder," Cassie gasps.

"Great! Now what? Me and Dana can't take all four of them at once!" I growl.

"Hey!What are we? Chopped liver?! " Jason shouts at me.

"No way. You might have taken on the Jokers, Jason, but this is very different."

"You're not only one who can fight, you know," Cassie shouts at me while putting her mask back on.

"McGinnis, right now you need help, even though I don't like the idea," Bruce says.

"Bruce, you sure about this?" Dana asks while pulling her own cowl back on.

"No, but we don't have a choice. Terry, you take Spellbinder. At least if he tricks you, I can see what's real to help you."

"Fine," I reply before running over to the Batmobile.

"Dana, you take Inque. You'll have to shock or freeze her."

I watch Dana run over and jump on her bike.

"Jason and Cassie, Shriek is just one block from Stan, so you can take those two. If you can get Shriek's helmet off, then he won't be able to hear you. As for Stan, just get his detonator away from him, then knock him out."

"You got it, Bruce," Jason replies before putting his mask on and jumping on the glider behind Cassie.

"Good luck to all of you," Bruce calls as we race out of the cave. 


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 8

Holding on to Cassie's waist so I don't slip off the back of the wet glider, I take advantage of the chance to run my hands up and down her thighs before kissing her neck and relishing her quiet moan.

"Unless you want me to crash behave," Cassie purrs in my ear.

"Sorry," I reply, moving my hands back to her waist. "Your legs are just so…" I grin before continuing, "tempting."

Leaning back, Cassie kisses me. "Be good and I'll let my legs tempt you to your heart's content later."

My smile grows wider before I turn my gaze down to watch Neo Gotham pass bellow us in a blur of speed. Gradually, the modern buildings give way to the old abandoned parts only inhabited by the criminals and homeless people of Gotham. My wandering gaze fixes on an old apartment building that suddenly collapses. Tapping Cassie on the shoulder, I point in its direction. "over there, baby."

Leaning with Cassie as we turn, I spot the gleam of Shriek's white sonic equipment once we are over the street. I kiss Cassie quickly on the back of her neck then jump from the glider. "Good luck, Robin" Cassie wishes over the comlink.

"You too, Batgirl," I shout back.

I pull my cape out to help keep me steady as I plummet towards the ground, easing my drop into a glide. Firing my grapple gun, I use it to both swing round into the correct street and to slow my descent. I release the line and tuck and roll until I skid to a stop on the wet ground.

I straighten up with a slight sway, as a result of the hard landing, before I quickly leap to the side as Shriek sends a blast that covers me with a tidal wave of water.

"Who the hell are you?" Shriek yells before advancing on me. "I was expecting Batman."

"I'm Robin, and you're about to get your arse kicked."

I sprint along the street as Shriek fires more sonic blasts my way; skidding to a stop, I push my hood back and brush the wet hair out of my face so I can see better.

"Stay still, damn it!" He roars.

"Then learn to aim," I grin as I rush towards him, trying not to slip on the wet ground. Shriek adjusts something on his hand then hits me with another sonic blast, slamming me hard into the wall behind me.

Crap, that one was much more powerful.

Collapsing on the ground, I roll on to my knees pushing my wet hair out of my face and spit out some blood while shaking my head to clear the spots from my eyes.

Man, I hope that's not a sign I broke a rib.

"So who are you destroying buildings for this time?"I call out, trying to distract him.

"No idea; I just got a message and 1,000,000 credits put in my account."

Firing my grapple hook I use it to drag myself along the street out of the way of another sonic blast, causing it to collapse the building that was behind me and shower everything with rubble and dust.

"You're not as smart as Batman. At least he attacks me from the side or behind, not head on," Shriek taunts as I try to stand up from under the bricks pinning me down. He blasts me again, slamming me into another building with such force that I hear something crack. The adrenaline coursing through me keeps me from feeling the pain, but it doesn't stop me from hoping it's a rib and not my spine.

Staggering upright on shaking legs, I throw a disk at Shriek that I remotely set off in mid air, forcing him to shield his eyes from the flash and giving me the opportunity to rush forward and roundhouse kick him. While he's down, I pull my blowpipe out only to realize it's snapped in half. "Oh crap," I mutter.

"What's the matter, little birdie?" Shriek calls out as he gets up. He laughs as he walks towards me. "Too tough for you?" He taunts again while twisting the dials on his hands even further. "Perhaps I should tenderize you some more."

I hope that armour of his is tough.

Running forward, I jump over him and as I flip in mid air, I slap one of my disks on his back before he can blast me. I don't hesitate to detonate it as I land behind him, causing Shriek to cry out with pain as he staggers around, clearly stunned from the sonic boom of the explosion. I run up and pull his helmet off so he can't hear anything. Then I kick him in the gut, a move that causes a sharp pain to shoot through my sides.

"Yeah, defiantly broke a rib," I groan as I watch him drop.

I back flip, smashing his jaw with my knee as I go and causing him to flip over and smash his head on the street, effectively knocking him out.

After making sure Shriek is out cold and I haven't cracked his head open, I drag him on to the pavement. I stagger over to a wall and collapse against it, panting and spitting out more blood before I tap my communicator. "Guys, I'm gonna need a pick up. I think I broke a few ribs."

"You ok Robin?"

"Yeah just in a lot of pain Batgirl. I think you better take a look at my mouth as well; it feels like Shriek knocked some of my teeth loose."

"Police are on the way. They will get you an ambulance and patch you up till I can look at you," Bruce replies.

"Thanks, boss," I grunt.

Despite the pain, I grin as I pull my hood back up to keep the rain off me.

Totally worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 9

Swinging the glider back around, I watch Jason drop to the street then head off to the library. Before I even get close, I hear a massive explosion.

I hope Stan didn't blow it all up already.

As I get closer, I see a giant hole in the street."Well, that explains the noise."

Landing a few buildings over, I jump down to the street and run through the doors of the library.

"Blow it all up! We're just information nowadays," I hear Stan screaming.

Great; I wonder what set him off this time.

Running in the records room, I see Stan setting up his explosives.

"Stan!" I shout, skidding to a halt a few feet from him. "Knock it off before you kill someone."

Turning and throwing a grenade at me, Stan screams, "you're a slave to the system, Batman." Flipping into a handstand, I spin away from it.

"Well, aren't you the observant one," I glare at him while pointing at my chest. "I'm Batgirl, you twit."

"Hey, I'm not crazy despite what the doctors said; I'm just fighting the system."

Oh great, a full-blown crack pot.

"So how is blowing up the medical records section fighting the system? Killing people by messing up patient medication doesn't teach the government a lesson."

"Because they perpetuate the system by charging us, man."

"And increasing charges on the health insurance by a few credits justifies what you're doing?"

His only reply is to throw more grenades at me. Firing my grapple and jumping out of the way, I land on top of one of the data cases, but the shock wave from the grenades knocks me back.

Ow! Definitely need to ask Mr. Wayne to upgrade our armour.

Pulling my blow pipe out, I fire all four darts at Stan only to have them hit his jacket.

"Nice try Batgirl. I can stand up to bullets in this jacket, so your little darts won't bother me."

As Stan chucks another grenade, I drop from the stack and roll out of its way.

"Don't move, Batgirl; I learned a few new tricks." Pulling a detonator Stan flips a switch and presses the button. "It's a dead man switch. You knock it out of my hand or knock me out, we all go boom." I just grunt while Stan laughs.

I never thought I would be grateful for the training mom gave me.

Pulling a bola out, I rush at Stan then jump and wrap it round his hand so he can't let go of the switch. I drop on top of him, forcing him to crash to the floor. Before Stan can recover, I pull a knife out of my belt and use it to cut and pull off his jacket. Back flipping into a handstand as Stan gets up, I kick him in the face and spin so my other foot hits the side of his head. As he staggers away, I smash his jaw with an uppercut then, with a jump, I kick him under the chin. Pivoting in mid air, I land feet first and drop into a split. I sweep his feet away as Stan crashes to the floor. I spring up and smash my heel into his face, knocking him out.

Popping some gum in my mouth, I chew for a few seconds so it's soft and use it to stick the button down to keep the bomb from going off. Panting, I tap my communicator.

"This is Batgirl; Stan is out and disarmed, but the bomb squad will need to disarm the actual bomb."

"They will be on the way," Bruce replies.

"Good job, Batgirl," Jason calls over the communicator.

"Thanks, Robin. You ok?"

"Yeah, the police and medics are here; they and gave me some pain killers and an anti-inflammatory just in case I broke my ribs. They think they're just bruised, but I definitely broke a few teeth. They told me to go to hospital, but to hell with that."

Great more work for me, as I'm the only dentist he will let near him.

"And how do you expect to get back home? You won't be able to ride on the glider with bruised ribs."

"Easy; you go home, get the car, and pick me up from an ally."

"Fine," I growl over the communicator, "but you're an idiot for not going to hospital."

"Oh? And what do I say when they ask for my insurance?"

"Don't get smart with me, Robin," I reply with a mockingly stern tone.

"Why not? I know you love it." I can't help but grin at that and try not to giggle like some lovesick teenager. Under no circumstance am I admitting that he's right, I do love it when he's a smart ass.

Grappling to where I left the glider, I head back to the surgery to get my car.

…

a/n Only two more pre written chapters to go then the updates will slow down a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 10

Landing on the roof of the museum, I jump out of the cockpit of the Batmobile only to end up slipping on the wet roof and bashing my head on the roof.

"Holy crap, that hurt," I groan while rubbing my head while I stagger to my feet.

"You okay, McGinnis?" Bruce asks in that deep, gravely voice of his.

"Apart from a bruise that will no doubt be followed by a headache, I'm fine. Which part of the museum do I need to get to?"

"Spellbinder was in the antiques wing, but I lost him on the cameras."

Damn.

"Ok I'll start there; so where-"

"It's the far left wing; you took me there for an apology date," Dana calls on the communicator.

"Thanks, Batwoman."

"No problem, Batboy," she teases I can tell by her tone she is grinning.

I hate it when she calls me that.

Slipping as I make my way over to the roof above the antiques wing, I look through the domed skylight but Spellbinder is nowhere in sight.

"I can't see him from here, so I'm going in. You better turn the video link on in case he's waiting behind a case to ambush me."

"I already have."

"Al right." Tapping the side of my cowl, I scroll through the lenses. "Night vision is up; at least now I can see better."

Cutting a hole in the glass at the base of the dome, I drop through to the upper landing. Glancing around I spot some smashed cases but no sign of Spellbinder.

I wince when I look at a plaque over one case. "Boss, are you in a good mood?"

"Why?" Comes the blunt reply.

"One of the stolen exhibits is a diamond necklace donated by you."

"That'll be the third time; Catwoman and Freeze have both stolen it before. I never did like the damn thing much anyway."

"You sure he is still here?"

"Yes; I'm watching the street cameras. He hasn't left."

Jumping down to the ground floor, I look around; the only sounds filling the room are the rain outside and glass crunching beneath my feet.

"Is there any thing else here he might try stealing?"

"Apart from some rare books in their underground archives, no; most of the other exhibits are too high profile and would be impossible to sell."

"How do I get there?"

"You need to go through the natural history and the armoury exhibits to get to the stairs."

"Great," I groan, "lots of things for Spellbinder to hide behind and then loads of weapons for him to beat the crap out of me with."

"Just get on with it, Batman. At least you don't have bruised ribs," Robin growls through the comlink.

As I head through the door into the natural history section and make my way around the landing, something suddenly jumps up at me. I spin around and throw an electric Batarang that blows up on contact. Looking through the smoking mess, I read the plaque that identifies the smouldering object: a velociraptor.

"Crud, I just blew one of the exhibits up."

"Pay attention, McGinnis," Bruce growls at me.

"Sorry, I thought it was one of those cobra dinosaur hybrids."

As I turn around, I see Spellbinder right behind me with his hand raised.

"Hello, Batman," he sneers before everything suddenly goes white.

"Crap; boss, he got me," I growl.

"Anything look strange?"

Blinking I look around for Spellbinder.

"Apart from Billings having disappeared, no; can you see him?"

"No," Bruce replies.

"This is so not good." Heading towards the door that leads to the armoury, I keep looking around for Spellbinder. "Where the hell is he?"

"Duck!" Bruce suddenly shouts.

Before I have the chance to, something smashes into my face, sending me crashing to the floor.

Staggering back up with a Batarang in both hands, I look around for Spellbinder.

"Well, looks like he used the flash to make himself invisible to me."

"There is more bad news; he broke the video link, I can't see anything." Bruce replies.

"Perfect. Are there any guards in here?"

"No."

"I'll try switching to the thermal lenses; it might help."

Tapping the side of my cowl, I cycle through my lenses again until the needed ones appear.

"I can't see much, but I can see a heat signature that might be Spellbinder's. I'm gonna take a look."

Heading over to the heat signature, I duck as Spellbinder tries to punch me in the head. I react with a punch to his gut, forcing him to double over.

"Give up Billings, we both know you can't beat me in a fight," I growl.

"Who said I was going to fight fair?"

Standing up, Spellbinder smashes something into the side of my head.

"I have video back," Bruce suddenly reports.

''Great, cause all I can see are stars.''

"Left, now," he coaches.

Diving to the left, I hear a gun shot.

"Now he has gun? How good is this suit against bullets?"

"It's resistant against most size bullets, but you'll feel it regardless of size and if he has armour piercing rounds they will go right through it."

''Oh, great.''

Jumping away as Spellbinder fires more bullets, I aim Batarang's his way.

"You missed me, Batman," he calls out, laughing before I can get my bearings. Spellbinder kicks me in the gut, causing me to double over. He then hits me in the back of the head with what feels like the barrel of the gun.

Dropping a smoke pellet I flip back to my feet, I fire my jets and fly to the upper landing and roll along a little way. Standing up, I look around finally spotting Spellbinder's heat signature by the giant T-Rex skeleton.

''I hope it can take my weight.''

Jumping from the railing, I glide over to the T-Rex, quietly landing on its skull. Pulling a bola out, I throw it in the direction of the tail to act as a distraction. As Spellbinder turns to the sound, I leap on top of him, forcing him to drop his guns. I kick them away before knocking him out with a kick to the face and tying him up with a bola.

"This is Batman," I announce to everyone on the communicator. "Spellbinder is down; Batgirl, I'll pick Robin up in the Batmobile and take him to the cave."

"Like hell you will! I'm going home!" Jason shouts through the comlink.

"Shut up, Robin, or you can forget what we talked about on the glider and I won't fix your teeth," Cassie growls in reply.

"Yes, dear," he sullenly relies.

"Meet you both there."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

...

Chapter 11

Landing my bike on the roof of the Wayne chemical plant I slide off the saddle trying not to slip on the wet roof ''I really hope Bruce can make these suits more water proof I'm soaked'' I mutter to myself.

Shivering slightly I look round for a way in to the plant spotting a door presumably to allow access for helicopters I head over slipping slightly and try the door but it's locked.

"Slag it" tapping my communicator I then start tapping my foot on the floor in irritation

"Bruce what's the access code for the door on the roof of the chemical plant?"

"You should have remembered it!" Bruce replies harshly

"Bruce, there's so many numbers I have to remember. Now can I get in or not?" I ask a little sternly

"Last time I tell you, 333175. Make sure you remember it!" he bluntly replies I so don't want to ask, but hey if he's gonna be that grumpy I got to

"Why so touchy Bruce?"

"It's how old my parents and Alfred where when the died!" Bruce replies barley audibly

"Oh, sorry, I'll make sure to remember from now on" I reply gently so as not annoy him further.

Great he is going to be in a bad mood for days now Punching the code in I slip in the door and head down the stairs noticing the lights are out switching to the night vision lenses in my cowl I look round for Inque.

Great all these shadows she could be anywhere even spread out on the floor

Continuing to creep along the catwalk over several bubbling vats of chemicals. I keep my eyes and ears strained for any movement or sound but the rain is coming down so hard all I can hear is it pounding on the windows

"Would Inque show up on my thermal lenses?"

"No her body temperature quickly changes to match her environment"

''Crap''

Heading in to the nearest lab I spot a discarded needle and some bottles on the table

"Looks like Inque got what she came for her DNA must be unstable again, I'll look around but she properly wouldn't hang around"

Heading back out I jump over the rail to the catwalk below then spot a lone guard tied up

''Great this has trap all over it but as Batman said when he walked in to Ivy's it's best way to flush her out''

Jumping down behind the guard I notice her olive skin and dark hair as I cut the ropes with my claws. "I suggest you run" as I turn away from her she brings a blade round to slice my stomach open flipping away I throw a Batarang to disarm her. But it just splits the blade in two as the detached bit melts turning black it moves over and is reabsorbed by the guard

"Hello Inque" I growl

Turning to face me throwing the guard's hat off her head Inque just grins

"So you're the Batwoman I heard so much about, pity I wanted to kill Batman but you will have to do". Suddenly she morphs her arms in to blades while changing back to her normal dark blue coloured skin then charges at me as I try to jump away she shoots her arm up changing it back to a hand and grabs me

''Ok fine if you want to play rough''

Hitting the shock function built in to the suite I zap her

"Argggggggh" letting out a watery scream she drops me shooting up to the rafters I activate my camouflage "I forgot how much that hurts" she calls up to me panting slightly.

"Hey Inque I got to know how did you change your skin colour to look human?"

"Easy I used my ungrateful daughters DNA to help repair my own it didn't have the full effect I wanted but I can appear more human when I need to."

Looking round I spot Inque has changed from her human form to the dark blue humanoid shape with a white oval where her face should be but with her arms still shaped like blades.

"I studied the various news footage of you and Batman your suits are strong against bullets but they are vulnerable to knife attacks especially around the knees, elbows and stomach"

"That's one of the things I'm looking in to" Bruce grunts over the communicator

"Yeah big help right now" I whisper back

Bringing an electric Batarang out I jump across the room and throw it at Inque before it can hit she spreads her body out making a hole which it pass right through her.

"Nice try" stretching her arms out she starts slashing wildly at my stomach flipping and diving. I mange to avoid most off the blows but she gets me along my side rolling away I clutch my side to check the damage but looks like she didn't cut deep enough to draw blood.

Great I need to end this and fast before she cuts me in half time for plan B

"Sorry Boss I'm gonna have to make a hole in the roof"

Flicking a Batarang out I throw it at the ceiling above Inque and blow it apart causing rain and rubble to fall down on top of her.

Suddenly Inque's arm shoots out from under the rubble grabbing me by the throat she laughs "nice try but water doesn't effect me any more"

"That wasn't the plan" I croak out then slash through her arm with my claws. As I jump back from her I pull some capsules from my belt throwing them at the water pooled around her feet I watch the ice form on the water and then across Inque trapping her.

Walking towards her coughing slightly and rubbing my throat I grin "that was"

Popping my wings out and firing my jets I flying through the hole then jump on my bike and tap my communicator "Inque is taken care off I'm on my way back and sorry about you're roof Bruce"

...

a/n this is the last of the recovered chapters. At a guess I'd say probably no new ones till least after Xmas as I need to re watch the series.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: all characters and locations are property of DC comics

mostly filler with a hint at Cassie's past and some changes to the suits. Next chapter starts the Nightwing arc.

...

Chapter 12

flying in to the cave I swing my glider round to park next to the Batmobile on the opposite side to Dana's bike.

Walking over to the computer while pulling my mask and gloves off. I see Terry and Jason with there tops off while Dana checks Terry's temple and Bruce checks Jason's very badly bruised ribs.

Picking up a small pen light Dana shines it in to Terry's eyes.

'well no sign of a concussion and not much bruising I'd say other than a headache for a day or two you'll be fine Terry'.

Leaning passed Dana and wordlessly dropping my mask and gloves on the table then taking the light from her hand before putting on a pair of sterile rubber gloves I move over to stand by Bruce while he continues to feel Jason's ribs.

'Well are they broken or bruised?' Jason asks through a hiss of pain.

'far as I can see just bruised you'll have to take it easy for a few days but that's it.'

'good'

turning to me Jason gives me a innocent look.

'now Cassie you kno.'

the glare I give him makes him stop and gulp.

'I will deal with your attitude later Drake now open you're damn mouth'.

I can't help but smirk as he silently complies while Terry and Dana snicker at how scared Jason looks right now.

shining the light in his mouth and using my other hand to hold his tongue down I check his teeth.

'upper right rear is cracked, lower left missing completely, front left and right both chipped. You are going to be in my chair for a few hours Jason.'

moving back I pat his shoulder. While Dana looks puzzled at his worried face.

'Jason really dislikes dentists I'm the only one he will let near him'

sitting besides our respective boyfriends we turn to face Bruce who is now sat at the computer.

'I still think you need to tell Tim sooner rather than later Jason, while I don't like it I doubt I could stop you short of getting Barbara to arrest you both. Which would make things harder for Terry and Dana. For right now I suggest Jason and Cassie should both stay tonight all four of you must be pretty worn out. I know Dana keeps an extra room made up so when she is mad at Terry she has somewhere to sleep'

nodding and snickering at Terry's red face I follow Dana over to the changing area while the boys walk in to the one next to us.

'I can lend you something for tomorrow and Terry should have something that will fit Jason'. Nodding at Dana I silently pull my suit off to reveal the Lycra shorts and t-shirt I've god on underneath 'leave your suit in here for now you can come get it in the morning.' once were both changed we meet the boys by the stairs and head out of the cave up to Bruce's study then up the stairs to the bedrooms Dana just points to one a few doors down on the opposite to the one her and Terry enter.

Shoving Jason down on the bed once inside I glare at him

'now I believe we need to discus the tone you used earlier Jason'

…

snuggling tighter in the warm body beside me I smile as I listen to the gentle rumble of his breathing along with the slight movement from the rise and fall of his chest it's almost enough to send me back to sleep.

Opening my eyes I look up at Jason's peaceful sleeping face. Carefully untangling my self from his arms I slip out of the bed and in to the adjoining bathroom. Looking at my reflection I grimace at the mess my shoulder length hair has become. Looking round I grab a plain white bathrobe and drape it over the sink before turning on the shower.

Thirty minuets later freshly showed I pull the robe on over my shorts and T-shirt then slip out of the room almost walking in to Dana.

'morning Cassie I got some clothes for you'

'thanks Dana but once I've eaten I'm going to get changed back in to my suit grab my glider go home get the car then come back for Jason'

'ok there is some sausages and bacon under the grill in the kitchen help your self if you want Bruce isn't a big eater but I figure we could all use a good meal'

nodding my head to her I walk down the hall as Dana slips in to her and Terry's room. Finding my way downstairs I catch sight of Ace going through the door in to Bruce's study. Following my nose I soon find the kitchen grabbing a plate and cutlery from a pile on the counter I get a few slices of bacon and a sausage out from under the grill.

Once I've eaten I place my used things in the sink then head down in to the cave seeing Bruce sat at the computer I give him a polite nod when he looks round to see who had come down.

Stepping in to the changing area I quickly slip off the borrowed robe and pull on my suit and boots before doing up my belt looking round for my mask and gloves I frown.

'I must have left them out on the table'

shrugging I walk over to the tables absently noting Bruce is looking at photo's of some one. Picking them up I pull on my gloves but pause when I notice who's photo Bruce is looking at.

'you have her eyes you know?'

sighing I walk over to stand next to him.

'how long have you known?'

'since the party for Alfred, she wasn't someone who was easy to forget it was a good idea hiding you with the Cain's'

'yeah it was sheer dumb luck the Cain's real daughter was still born about five minutes after I was born Mother immediately offered me to them so I would be hidden from her Father.'

'I take it not long after is when she excommunicated the Cain's from the league'.

I just nod and wipe a tear from my eye.

'Bruce did you find any hint who my Father might be? Mother never told anyone'

'no I'm sorry, and before you ask I ran a swab from you mask and double checked your DNA who ever your Father is his DNA is not in my records'

'pity I had always half hoped I was the Daughter of her beloved Batman'

'despite all the rumours me and your Mother never slept together. The only women I have ever dated and slept with are Barbara and Selina Kyle'

nodding again I look up at the picture of my mother and a younger Bruce sat outside some café somewhere.

'if it helps any Bruce my parents told it wouldn't have hurt when.. we'll you know.'

'I know he tried to use my body a few years ago it was hard to stomach what that monster was capable of doing to his own Daughter,' hitting a button Bruce prints the picture off and hands it to me.

'you deserve at least one photo of your Mother Cassie even if you can't remember her.'

smiling I kiss his check and pull my cowl on before climbing on my glider. Just as I leave Bruce's voice echoes through the tunnel.

'I will keep her safe my love.'

…

sitting down on Jason's lap I look over to see Dana mirroring me by sitting in Terry's

turning away I give Bruce and the pure black suit layout on the table my full attention.

'as I told Dana a few days ago I have been working on the suits first off as Inque pointed out while they where bullet resistant they weren't knife proof especially around the knees, elbows and stomach the new suits have a titanium weave with kevlar micro scales over the top of them.'

'won't that make them heavy and inflexible?' Terry asks

Bruce just shakes his head 'these were designed for military teams who have been testing them they have no more weight then the old armour nor lose any flexibility. They do however make them completely knife and bullet proof even smaller armour piercing rounds won't get through this.'

we just blink while Bruce smirks at us.

'now security wise the belts, gloves and masks will shock anyone not keyed in who touches them. I thought that would stop anyone disarming you four the way the jokers did Terry and Dana.'

'thanks again for that Jason' Terry calls over while Dana nods till Bruce coughs drawing our attention back to him.

'now Dana you will especially like this the suits are now water proof and have micro heaters fitted to maintain optimum body temp..' Bruce is interrupted again by Dana's happy shriek.

'yes no getting soaked or freezing my ass off while on my bike'

'I also,' Bruce continues in a loaded voice giving Dana an annoyed look 'incorporated some of Jason's and Cassie's gear you now have knock out pellets, bola's with electrified ends, and for when you need to get hit from range I included there blow pipes with military grade targeting software.'

'damn Bruce you went all out,' noticing his smirk I pause 'there's more?'

'I added and Ice mode to the Batarang's allowing you all to carry more smoke and knock out pellets, I also added electrified end's to Dana's staff so if she has to get in close it will be easier to take people down.'

'I could kiss you right now Bruce'

'please don't' Bruce quips giving Dana a warning look 'Terry, Dana I already have your new suits ready, Cassie Jason I need your measurements for your suits once that is done they will be ready in about a month.'

'can you change ours to full face cowls Bruce?'

'you would need them anyway or the g-force from the jets would snap your necks, plus the camouflage function is useless if they can still see your head.'

…

does a happy dance you guys have this chapter cause I managed to recover an old rough draft of a chapter from Nightwing not a big on but every little helps. Also I hope you like the lil twist with Cassie's Mother.


End file.
